


[ES21][武蛭]介入許可

by alagev



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, 世界大賽前的小片段, 武蛭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 武藏搞蛭魔從不來不玩欲擒故縱那一套，不是他沒耐性，面對惡魔只要有千分之一的同情心在作祟，馬上就會被對方死咬不放緊緊利用最後反敗為勝。





	[ES21][武蛭]介入許可

 

 

 

1.

泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊當家四分衛兼總司令塔蛭魔妖一與踢球員武藏巖交往的消息並不是什麼極高度機密，雖然兩人鮮少在眾人面前做出情侶特有的黏膩噁爛舉動，親親摟摟抱抱只要看你一眼一瞬間足夠我熬過千年實在不適合套用在兩名打美式足球的老成高中生身上－－頂多就是武藏毫無怨言的在後頭收拾滿場亂放的非法武器，順便估算武器庫還有多少空間能容納某人永無止境走私的槍械彈藥，最後連同報價單一併寫好請姊崎放到校長室去，舉動之流暢叫人不免感嘆要真找到這種人就嫁了吧。

要知道故事都是從一個勇者加一個魔王開始的，卻沒聽過哪個勇者一開始就站在魔王那邊還幫忙數鈔票。

自然而然大家都忘了武藏這種行為根本就是助紂為虐，加劇惡魔禍害人間。

  
不過想像力就是人類的超能力，也是找死的天賦之一，在查覺出蛭魔對武藏有多縱容，甚至不惜放任球隊處於不利立場也要瀆職的私心後，連大笨蛋瀧跟小蠢蛋門太在想通的瞬間，智商自動提高了五個百分點，讓他們難得聰明一回沒有莽撞問出口其實顯而易見的問題：「難道蛭魔學長是被上的那一個？！」

要知道小惡魔們討論的可是跟鬼一樣，破壞力強大，頭腦清晰，性格殘酷，思想微妙扭曲的蛭魔妖一，而非哪個正常人類。

 

所以說，死都是自找的，沒被就地解決不代表後遺症不存在，聽到門太那句話的小惡魔們有過整整一週無法克制自己看到四分衛就自動讀取慘不忍睹的驚悚想像的衝動，害得金髮惡魔該週子彈消耗速度比平常快上五倍不只，簡直集體中邪。

 

不過幸虧在金髮暴君長期非人道統治下，根深柢固的奴性早就深深烙印在泥門眾人的中樞神經裡，倒也沒有哪個白目敢真的去消遣當事人。

 

否則要是社辦出現這種對話，日本距離毀滅也只是三五小時的垂死掙扎罷了：

 

「蛭魔學長，武藏學長昨天又陪你出去製作威脅手冊嗎？」

 

「對啊對啊！我還有在超市看到你們！武藏學長好貼心，蛭魔學長買了那麼多罐地獄辣椒，武藏學長輕輕鬆鬆就扛回去了耶！」

 

「還不是死老頭之前抱怨我都不陪他，明明天天都見得到面，真的很煩人呢」還不忘帶上炫耀的笑容。

 

「扛重物──MAX─────！」

 

「不過死老頭這次挑得還算有品味，提供的甜點與泡芙跟雁屋有得比，而且價位也不高」

 

「什麼什麼？！真的嘛！蛭魔同學等你們練習完順便帶我去看看嘛，好不好好不好好不好────」

 

「真拿你沒辦法，死胖子順便一起去吧！」

 

「耶！！蛭魔同學人最好了！」

 

充滿三八少女情懷的情境……………………………….還是別鬧了吧。

 

武藏看似好相處，可被惡魔搞了一頭詭異的髮型，與其滄桑粗曠的外表微妙融合在一起，比起高中學長這角色，武藏更接近會在路邊與翹家不良少年抽菸聊人生高低起伏看盡人生百態的中年離婚大叔，附帶一只不成才正在叛逆期的難搞兒子，說親近，不如說他們看他的景仰成分還更多一些吧。

 

至於某人…惹一個武器從不離身還握有搞不好你一家三代五口各種難以啟齒的把柄這舉動本身即包含一定程度厭世意味好嗎。

 

單看上述這兩點，事後小早川瀨那在打完聖誕杯認識一輪其他隊伍的選手後，深深認為能跟武藏還有蛭魔成為朋友的栗田才真的是全日本最強沒有之一，兩個少年老成加一個思想單純，兩個認真守法良好公民加一個挑戰法律各種底線為樂的神經病，完全沒有共通點的三個人合成日本最奇怪的小團體。

其中連結三人的栗田──我很正常我沒瘋──良寬，大概也是外星人吧。

 

泥門裡比較不怕蛭魔的人也不是沒有，比方說曾經動過想綁架四分衛念頭的十文字一輝，就曾在繁重的訓練與緊密賽程帶來的龐大壓力中玩起踩地雷遊戲，事後回想起來，實在不能怪他，戒菸的人通常會有頗常的一段時間不習慣嘴巴與手指空蕩蕩的失落，在還沒找到宣洩壓力的新方法前，累積的負面情緒很輕易便影響人的判斷力，還有僅存的智商。

 

當然這個前提是他還有智商可以丟的話。

 

大他們一屆卻長得像個老頭子的武藏當初十分帥氣，說不抽就不抽，甩手將整包菸扔進了焚化爐，從此踢球員身上再也沒有菸草若有似無的苦味，連帶蛭魔的心情也好上0.005%。

 

十文字自認自己耐力與意力都還算中上，區區戒菸怎麼可能難到哪裡去。

問題在於，自認戒菸與非自願抽菸中間有著不小的一段差距。

而騷年們總將事情想的太天真，太天真，太天真了。

 

在第四次還第五次因聽錯暗號造成進攻犯規的什麼什麼什麼三兄弟，慘遭EQ從來就不高的惡魔毫不留情的實彈掃射，光是他們累積的判罰碼數已經可以從中場一路往後退到警戒區，一但famble或是incomplete甚至是interception（考慮到四分衛是誰，這一項的可能性大概也有1~3%左右的機率），面對各路強敵，任何一種失誤十之八九都是穩死的節奏。

 

連姊崎真守都無法替O-L的成員求情，就算這只是平常的練習，這種表現未免也太…說不過去，不，應該說，他媽的爛死了是被哪個死選手撞成腦震盪就給我死去醫院休息少在這邊浪費大家練習時間。在他們被栗田看似示好的關懷擁抱壓成肉醬前，身為長男的十文字終於忍不住朝總指揮吐出顯然未經大腦篩選的……氣話。

 

他就坐在END ZONE前五碼的位置，吐了口口水，不理會死黨驚悚的阻擋眼神，砲火全開：「說起來正常交往中的人不是都會為了老婆有：『寶貝我願意為了你戒菸』這種偉大的抱負嗎，結果武藏學長居然是為了我們三人戒菸呢，蛭魔學長照理說你不是該吃醋什麼的，結果都沒有嘛，我看武藏學長搞不好頗失落喔？」

 

回答他的是蛭魔妖一精湛的展現出肌肉如何扭曲到極限卻又溫柔的笑臉，與塞進十文字嘴裡的AK-47槍管，外加數十把瞄準人體上下所有要害大大小小的槍枝。

 

拿金剛阿含的禿頭做賭注，彈夾裡放的不是和藹可親的ＢＢ彈或溫謙恭良的橡膠彈，not even close , Dude。

 

小早川瀨那第一次──可能也是唯一一次──確信自己十碼的衝刺速度絕對少於4.2秒，即使如此仍差點趕不上拯救隊友被一槍爆頭的驚悚命運，去追究明明只有一雙手十隻手指頭的蛭魔怎麼有辦法同時操控二十把槍並非明智之舉，誰都沒敢忽略他的小惡魔尾巴正”愉悅”的晃動著。

 

蛭魔妖一站在達陣區拿出鬼知道他藏放在哪裡的火箭炮，轉頭過去摸踢球員口袋裡的打火機，被對方以：「你明明知道我戒菸很久了」為理由打回票。

 

泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊可以說是極端型的進攻球隊，當然全隊智商也是另一種極端，有全聯盟最聰明的四分衛，也有全聯盟最蠢外接員與絆鋒，教人不禁好奇介於最聰明與最愚蠢中間的其他隊友會是何種情形。

 

十文字一輝用他渺小而偉大的生命證明了這點，顯然被拉高的智商跟不上流失的速度，所以本來也被歸類再聰明人那一區的十文字，被瀨那艱辛拖到場外放開摀住他嘴巴的手後，第一句話不負眾望的還是屁話：

 

「所以果然是害羞了嘛！」

 

踢球員與跑衛同時嘆了一口氣，前者挖著耳朵看四分衛示範如何用平凡無奇的兩顆小石頭點火，後者則嚴重浪費才能衝去保健室請求校醫叫救護車。

 

雷門太郎望向好友奔行的路徑，難得出了中肯的評論：「蛭魔學長不是打算就地把屍體一併燒了，瀨那在瞎忙什麼？」

 

 

2.

縱使惡魔給與勇者介入人間與堡壘的通行許可權，涵蓋範圍及位階高低仍舊深深困擾著小惡魔們（笨蛋是不可能學乖的），比方說他們永遠摸不清楚瀧夏彥一秒白癡一秒熱血的分裂轉換到底是以什麼為基準（誰去告訴他那個白癡打的位置薪資據說僅次於四分衛？），石丸哲生明明只是個打手卻幾乎放棄社團活動跑來打美式足球算不算有病，蛭魔妖一在以「獲勝」為原則而使出的手段到底能多沒原則多無恥多沒下限還能微妙的遵守規則──最重要的一點，武藏巖被默許挑戰惡魔的威嚴，但惡魔給予最大底線的容忍在哪裡。

 

畢竟關係到全隊上上下下單薄人丁的性命安危，不管怎麼說，握有免死金牌的人底氣就不是同檔次的飽滿。別誤會，他們當然敬重自家司令塔，不是每個人都能發揮2000%的精力把爛隊伍磨練起來，NFL也沒出過哪個四分衛敢用骨折的手硬將球傳出（不過肋骨受傷還硬上的情形到是不少見，前提是要吵的贏隊醫），單憑這點，就足以贏得所有人的尊敬（請無視遠方瀑布下的金剛阿含不優雅的打了個噴嚏）。

 

誠如差點成佛的十文字帶給大家許久不見的啟發，不需要雪光學分析後給出的善意提醒，小惡魔們也懂球練久了，挫敗感是怎麼如影隨形，無法發揮在正確位置的適當暴力該如何宣洩，美式足球可不是講求紳士的高雅運動，怎麼準確有效的幹掉的人，一直都是他們努力模擬練習的目標。

 

可是就連鬼神一樣的蛭魔，也無法百分之百的引導被人強制激發出來的獸性，要怎麼樣才能用理智去駕馭，不受外界挑釁而輕易失控。

泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊沒有一場比賽是贏的輕鬆僥倖，當然也無法容許在場上因個人犯規而被判罰碼數，最輕得五碼都嫌多了，他們陪不起。

 

也許很少人知道，最需擔心這種事情的十文字一輝、黑木浩二與戶葉庄三很久之前曾在場外與人起過衝突，結果被壯烈的羞辱一番，事後在場上贏回的尊重比當初揮擊出去的拳頭爽快多了，有過這樣的經歷他們當然不會蠢到又走回頭路。

 

啊不過管不管得住那張臭嘴又是另一回事了。

上樑不正下樑歪，大家都懂。

 

栗田與小結太善良也太耿直，石丸老好人一個，瀨那沒把重心放在比賽的話就是小孬孬，門太跟瀧則是白癡。

更不用說用頭腦在打球的雪光就算爆走也禍害不出方圓兩公尺。

 

刪去法最後剩下的，只剩踢球員了。

特別組的武藏只要專注在踢球上，跟自己的心理壓力做抗爭就差不多了，原本以為蛭魔過度使用瀨那，不管他能否扛的下來已在崩壞邊緣的身體，硬叫他上場的那次，武藏揍蛭魔妖一的那拳是出自內心真切的憤怒，事後小惡魔們才恍然大悟，什麼啊原來是演戲啊！

 

計謀成功讓武藏嘴角也掛上＂真拿那個笨蛋沒辦法＂的微笑，表示：「演戲就要演全套」

 

仔細想想好像哪裡不對又合理異常，等比賽結束，腎上腺素都消停了，某天賽後檢討分析結束後的回家路上，泥門矮子三人組與什麼什麼什麼三兄弟拎著書包從河堤邊悠閒漫步回去時，門太靈光乍現，問了其他人一個有趣的問題。

 

「難道武藏學長從來都是那個樣子嗎」門太吃著香蕉，回頭看了泥門眾人

 

「啥？」

 

「死猴子你什麼意思？」

 

「我是說，我們以為武藏學長生氣那次其實是跟蛭魔學長演戲對吧」門太指了指一旁的瀨那，「代表武藏學長其實也沒反對蛭魔學長叫瀨那衝整場？」

 

「因為死矮子下去後就沒人可以代替他了啊！」黑木揉著瀨那的頭，道出隊上其實嚴重缺乏人手這事實。

 

「死猴子繼續。」

 

「可是蛭魔學長受傷，武藏學長也就是多念了兩句就不管他了耶，我的意思是，武藏學長就算不是個情緒化的人，『好朋友』這樣亂搞，有特別的反應才算是正常吧？」

 

聽到好朋友那三個字的時候大家都抖了下，瀨那仔細回想，才發現被大家遺忘的不和諧之處在哪。

 

「這麼說好像也是……」

 

「可是門太，聽栗田學長說，連武藏學長當時要休學退社團的時候，也很冷靜，搞不好武藏學長的個性就不是會隨意遷怒，把困擾帶給別人的人。」

 

「而且學長他們也只有今年可以拼了喔，武藏學長就是知道蛭魔學長勸也沒用才不管他的吧？」

 

就算進攻核心被破壞，也沒有人要認輸，強撐著在比賽場上的他們，完完全全貫徹某人一慣的風格，甚至有過之而無不及。

 

不過要做到徹底的冷靜，以「人類」的標準來看，才真的是不可思議。

 

「這樣看來，武藏學長隊勝利的執著還比蛭魔學長大呢。」

 

門太莫名其妙下了神奇的結論。

 

到底是因為太了解「獲勝」對蛭魔妖一而言有多重要，所以才選擇不出言干涉，維持整支隊伍的向心力，還是體認到就算說出口也無法改變任何事，不管瀨那也好，蛭魔也好，甚至是面對峨王絕對性的破壞力面前也好，如同武士般沉默的男人沒有一次反對隊友做出任何會受傷的決定。

 

是真的沒往心裡去想還是隱忍著在沉默中爆發，一邊想著這問題的泥門眾人，後知後覺的發現他們自認熟悉的隊友，某方面根本陌生的可以。

 

 

3.

據悉，百分之九十五以上的設定，魔王到最後都是要被勇者收服的，要麼殺，要麼娶，要麼幹，只看結果不問過程簡直單純直白到可笑，平民無法理解中間轟轟烈烈的起伏究竟是為了三種中的哪一種冗長的前戲，來增加高潮時的快感。

 

身為當事人之一的武藏意正嚴詞表示他沒有義務回答上述問題，瀨那等人則私底下在「娶」跟「幹」之間搖擺不定，但當鈴音隨口一句「有哪間店敢賣婚紗給妖一哥的嗎？」令在場所有人瞬間石化，任由少女輕鬆拎著球跑進達陣區，還灌籃慶祝，堪稱攻其不備的典範。貓掛鈴噹的故事最後沒有一隻老鼠敢捨身成仁，莊家通殺，栗田良寬笑著買了一堆泡芙請大家吃，力求撫平大家受創的心靈──順帶一提，只有差點葬身在槍口下的十文字毫不猶豫選了「殺」，想當然爾他只分到泡芙渣跟十幾盒的包裝垃圾，以及空彈夾。

 

趁著蛭魔難得外出偵察，中場休息時間開始閒聊的小惡魔，再度把話題扯到這點上。

 

「就算蛭魔學長肯穿…不，我完全無法想像蛭魔學長穿上去的樣子……」小早川瀨那痛苦的抱著頭，想甩掉腦中令人費解的噁心畫面，「參加完婚禮絕對會被剁成肉沫餵賽博拉斯滅口的！」

 

「他真穿上去的話，距離世界末日也沒幾分鐘了吧」

什麼什麼什麼三兄弟不只把劇本擬好，還畫了幾十Ｐ驚悚漫畫供大家參考。

 

「真是不敢相信有人敢娶蛭魔妖一，武藏學長太極限了」

 

就連小結大吉都難得發表意見，活力十足大喊：「武！藏！」

 

「果然小結也覺得武藏很MAX吧！！！超越本庄先生的真男人！」

 

「啊、小結不是那個意思啦」

 

感謝栗田不重要的翻譯，新的假設完美砍掉眾人一半的HP。

 

「小結是說如果蛭魔不穿的話其實武藏也是可以套套看的現在日本也不是只有女生需要穿婚紗稍微改一下就可以了而且武藏大概也不會介意這種小事所以大家不用太擔心」

 

「後面那一大段根本是栗田學長你自己加上去的吧！！！」

 

「這種事情、這種事情我們不想要知道啊啊啊啊啊啊──────」

 

「小結…口味為免也吃太重……我錯了，在他跟水町交手的時候我們就該預想到這樣的未來，居然沒有人輔導他，天啊泥門還有正常人嗎！有嗎！」

 

越聽越不對的雪光學脫下面罩，忍不住吐槽，「你們也稍微考慮一下伯父的心情……」如果又氣到心臟病發到底要算誰的責任呢？

 

平白無故多了一個兒子，還要面對自家兒子毫無愧疚的懺悔，光是想像就倍感同情。

 

一群人陷入極體歇斯底里狀態，惹的校舍不少人打開窗戶看美式足球社又在發什麼瘋了。

重申一次，要求笨蛋們長智商是不可能的。

成天跟在惡魔旁邊耳濡目染精神狀況也不會是在偏差值內的。

 

至於為何討論的不是十八禁的那個話題，姊崎真守尷尬的拎起掃把跟AK-47，成功阻止了笨蛋們正中午聊起會往生的深夜鎖碼頻道。

 

「好了好了休息時間結束，你們別鬧了。」

 

 

4.

武藏搞蛭魔從不來不玩欲擒故縱那一套，不是他沒耐性，面對惡魔只要有千分之一的同情心在作祟，馬上就會被對方死咬不放緊緊利用最後反敗為勝。

 

這點相信與泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊交手過還被玩弄在掌心的各位外加米國那個始終贏不到蛭魔手中哪怕是一個籌碼的歪國人想必有著深刻且慘烈的體悟。

指令塔精密的腦子裡不會有無意義的雜訊侵占思考空間，要逮到他放空的時間比阿進學會用科技產品還難，在看到蛭魔妖一連續兩個星期熬夜在社辦搞那堆資料不睡覺也不回住所後，踢球員掏掏耳朵，找了個月黑風高夜，不管三七二十一就把人壓制在社辦裡，想來場＂深度＂對談。

 

長時間在工地鍛鍊的踢球員與吃好穿好住好靠腦子與邪惡統治泥門的四分衛，身體素直從來就不在同個水平線上，武藏不太費力就把笑的無比奸詐的蛭魔側身按在桌子上，叮叮咚咚，拿來模擬用的小人掉了滿地，頓時惡魔的臉就像生吞了一打蟾蜍下肚，耳邊還有水牛群在唱交響樂，無法形容的獵奇，「死老頭敢摔壞任何一個你明天就給我刻出全日本所有球員出來少幾個我打你幾發子彈」

 

即使只用上單手，他也是沒使勁箝制住蛭魔，金髮惡魔一雙修長的雙腿氣極敗壞往他身上踹，武藏扯開踩在他下巴上的腳，整個身體卡在蛭魔兩腿之間，近距離接觸產生的微妙威壓讓蛭魔勉強停下毫無誠意的掙扎，如果不是兩人真的很久很久沒有如此親暱的舉動，武藏實在很想把人剝光綁在椅子上然後轉身走人了。

 

他深深嘆了口氣，「門太今天早上問我，『既然大家都戒菸了，那蛭魔學長呢？』」

 

蛭魔花不到零點七秒就搞清楚前因後果，他微微挑眉，恢復到那種勝券在握，似笑非笑的樣子，「桀桀桀桀──死老頭，老子還沒跟你清帳，你還敢跟我討債，智商跟死矮子們一起撞爛了就給我滾去死一死再回來」

 

「我欠你的可是你自己說還完的，妖一，你該不會有老人痴呆？」

 

因為踢球員缺席害得泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊要多打一場敗部復活才能晉級，這筆帳真要算起來也不知道誰虧欠誰多一些，但眼前問題是，要怎麼跟一只渾身刺都豎起來，滿嘴「回去一定要殺了那群該死的死矮子剁成碎肉拿去餵賽博拉斯」的惡魔上床，坦白講他還挺想打給死黑人頭諮詢一下的，誰叫惡名昭彰的金剛阿含號稱這輩子沒有搞不定的馬子，只要夠漂亮胸部夠大就行了，搞不好他曾遇過女王型的砲友也不一定。

 

「我覺得…至少我有權力知道，你是怎麼學會抽菸的」武藏強忍笑意，試圖讓自己看起來面無表情，卻又深深的自責著。即使蛭魔從來就不吃這一套，他還是將負罪感完美的推向四分衛，看看能不能激發出惡魔極其稀有屬於正常人類的一面。

 

曾經，有個名字尷尬而沉默的橫在兩人中間，比毛衣上整片咬人草還難纏，或說黏在頭髮上的口香糖，留著不舒服，不拔掉也不是無法忍耐，簡單來說就是礙眼罷了，那個神龍寺邪惡雙胞胎兄弟之一，天才死黑人頭，金剛阿含。

 

武藏身為泥門高中二年級生，成熟穩重到被同屆同學當成社會人士，被學弟當成校友，反正不會有人能想像老起來放的踢球員談起戀愛來其實就跟一般高中生沒兩樣──就算他的交往對象惡名昭彰難搞又無理取鬧的程度非言語能夠描述，身為＂男朋友＂會產生的情緒，他也是有的。

 

所以很難得的，不算掀舊帳也不算找碴的行為看在精明成鬼的蛭魔妖一眼裡，一個詞就能概括了。

 

四分衛一臉玩味，放鬆身子，慵懶的躺在那如宛如服侍的帝王而非四肢都被箝制住的俘虜。

 

「吶、親愛的死老頭，就算你知道了，又要怎麼處置我呢……」

 

惡魔啞著嗓音，抬起腿把人往身體這邊勾，邪惡無比叼起踢球員近在呎只的耳朵，像在洩憤又更偏挑逗似的啃咬齒間的肉塊：「還有，我可沒允許你叫我的名字，親愛的武、藏、嚴」

 

沒人說勇者一定要是好人，雖然他的性格比較務實，但當你面對得是一只誰都不敢惹的金髮惡魔，而且還是以一副臣服姿態躺在勇者身下的惡魔，武藏有時候都覺得自己的反應其實跟六本木的醉漢大叔們一樣低級。

明知太刻意的溫柔都是別有意圖，還裝出捨身成仁的樣子，一臉猥瑣前仆後繼的往下跳。

 

比方說他喜歡惡狠狠的頂弄那柔軟緊致的部位，看蛭魔緊皺著眉頭不肯呻吟出聲，晃動得太激烈以至於無法壓抑身理反應，社辦的桌子十分寬敞，他不用擔心人會摔下去，看蛭魔單腳著地，左小腿向後彎曲微微抽蓄緊夾住他，像是央求他慢下來，卻又捨不得他離去，這種時候他會惡意的放慢速度，深深淺淺變換節奏，不時擠壓到前列腺導致快感如成千上萬隻螞蟻啃噬身體，總有種甩不掉的苦悶，但距離崩潰還有一步之遙，時間拉長簡直就是一場折磨。

 

他倆上床時，武藏自然懶的浪費精力與惡魔做口舌之爭，他只需要扳過某人不太合作的臉，撬開他的嘴巴，用舌頭攻城掠地，想辦法不讓惡魔尖銳的牙齒劃破他的舌頭，逼著兩人分享唇齒間稀少的氧氣，順便撫慰一下被忽略的小小蛭魔，總能得到不錯的效果。

 

不自覺隨之搖擺的腰，低啞的嘆息，總是精明的雙眼難得失神，不知看向何處，有時候做得太過火也會被惡魔在肩頸咬出成打成遍的齒痕，武藏仗著自己皮粗肉厚，便放任蛭魔其實很可愛宣示領地兼不自主的調情行為。

然後在蛭魔抓狂前把人翻過來，腳架到肩上，打樁似的操弄嫩肉微微外翻的穴口。

不理會他的抗拒，抵住他的雙手不讓他安慰被落的硬挺，直接把人幹到射出來。

 

回神後，蛭魔妖一看著他的眼神寫滿了變態兩個字。

兩人的衣服算是毀了，他們連褲子都沒脫就在社辦搞上一發，荒唐程度那群小惡魔們再投胎十次也猜不到，蛭魔難得一句話都不想說，任由武藏把人整理乾淨抱到後面的躺椅上，開始收拾剛剛搞出來的混亂。

 

拿菸當理由是假的，想做愛才是真的。

蛭魔瞇著眼睛看踢球員脫掉上衣當抹布開始擦桌子，嘴角藏不住的竊笑，雖然不知道死踢球員發什麼瘋，可長時間高效能運作，久了也是吃不消，射精完那股爽勁讓他既放鬆又疲累，算是找到一個藉口能徹底休息一下。

當武藏沉默的整理完被掃到地上去的東西並歸位後，迎接他的是蛭魔妖一百年難得一見，安靜的睡姿。

踢球員隨手拉了件外套蓋在他身上，思考等人睡得更深沉點，就這樣把人抱回家去。

 

 

 

泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊的蛭魔妖一是出了名的暴君，可大概只有栗田最清楚，暴君也是絕對護短的。

 

對於惡魔自身相關議題被譽為武士的武藏能介入許可到什麼程度，踢球員十分難得的開了一次介於黃腔跟事實間，嚴肅到分不出來是不是玩笑的玩笑話：「問他的屁股不就知道了」

 

「死老頭你準備去死吧───YA HA───────────！！！！！！！！！！」

 


End file.
